


Through the Looking Glass

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Eleusis-Walk's ATS Prompt-A-Thon. Prompt: Drusilla, Cordelia mirror, mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

Drusilla tries to tell him once, tries to tell Daddy about her sister, the girl with the tongue like acid and the hidden heart. Daddy doesn’t want to listen. He would rather flay the peasants alive and slurp up the rivers of blood. She tries again, to tell him about the Gods who speak through this mortal woman. But Daddy is busy with Mummy and has no time for riddles and songs. 

Daddy refuses to listen as she spots a doll in the store, hazel eyes wide, skin the color of tea and milk, dressed in a green satin dress. She sneaks away from Mummy and Daddy when they get distracted in their bickering. Slipping into the shop, she slits the throat of the shopkeeper, taking her treasure. The moon told Drusilla her sister’s name: Cordelia. 

Whispering to her, Drusilla tells the porcelain ear of all the things she sees, the heavens opened up and poured into her brain. She giggles as she adjusts Cordelia’s skirts; joyful as she reveals all of the wonderful pain her sister will one day experience and how she is sad she won’t be there to see it. They have a connection; the stars speak to them both. And one day, she will be just as dead as Drusilla and it will all be Daddy’s fault. Daddy likes his Seers but he breaks his toys.


End file.
